Meetings with fate
by helaluvE
Summary: Series of one shots all AU . Different situation, different background but still Bella and Edward. Different meetings but still the same spark. Third one shot is up :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish Edward was all mine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish Edward was all mine. sighs

A/N: Hello all twilighters! I'm Héla and this is my first Twilight story.

I discovered Stephenie's wonderful world only a few weeks ago (read all three books in five days) and ever since I can't get all those plot bunnies out of my head. I drove crazy my cousin talking non stop about my undying love for super hot super dreamy and unfortunately very fictional Edward Cullen.

So instead of writing an ongoing story that I would have a lot of difficulty updating and will probably never end, I decided to regroup all my one shots in one piece of work. Less problematic and (I dare say) funnier. They do all have on e thing in common, a theme of some sorts: they will be AUs in which Bella and Edward meet under different circumstances. After all, isn't it the basics of Fan fiction? Writing about 'what ifs?' I've already about 20 ideas so this must be going on for a little while.

So, here's the first story. I really didn't intend to write this one first but ever since I got the idea, it's been begging to be written. Hope you'll enjoy and please tell me what you thought of it.

_**Much better than a dream.**_

I was having the most wonderful and vivid dream I ever had in my life. I knew it was a dream because the things I was currently involved in could not and did not happen to me. They simply never did. The few times I was involved in such activities it was not really worth being mentioned and certainly did not reach the level of intensity my mind came up with at the instant. It really is fantastic how the human brain functions. The way it can create situations and sensations that you actually never experienced.

And right now, in all my unconsciousness, I was thanking God for letting me enjoy those little moments of bliss, as fleeting and unrealistic as they were.

I was enveloped in a pair of very strong and yet so gentle arms. Their embrace was so comforting I could have lived an entire life, conscious or not, being held there. I could feel hands on my naked back drawing circles and making me shiver with pleasure from head to toe. A perfect nose was gliding along my jaw, so delicately and oh so lovingly I could feel my heart soar in happiness. A pair of soft and warm lips would depose a tender a kiss on the skin they could reach and make my entire being warm in a way I never experienced before. As dreams went, it was already enough to rank this one in my top list but those wonderful feelings were nothing compared to the soft murmurs my ears were hearing. Soft, strong and velvety, the voice of the stranger was like honey and my body's only response to it was to get as closer to his tall and strong one.

Never in my life have I ever felt more loved and cherished that I did in this short lapse of unconsciousness. I was actually wishing that the real world would forget me this morning. That I could stay in the stranger's arms as long as possible and enjoy the intimacy it seemed only he could provide. I looked up from his chest, trying to memorize every inch of his perfect face, of his soft skin but most of all the way his gorgeous green eyes looked down at me; as if I was all that mattered, as if he had found what he was desperately looking for, as if the only place he belonged was here next to me. I sighed contentedly and let consciousness creep in.

The first thing I was aware of was the blinding sunlight that was bathing my room and made it difficult for me to focus on anything else for several seconds. It bugged me to no end, a fact that I found surprising for someone who loved sunshine as much as I did. It took me only a second to realize why; a monstrous headache took over all of my senses and the sun was certainly not helping. I moaned in agony. I hated being hangover but then again I couldn't really complain, not after all the alcohol I (voluntarily and very happily) ingurgitated last night.

Note to self: decline any other invitation Alice throws my way. No matter how much I loved the girl, she was definitely a bad influence when alcohol was involved. Ugh! I couldn't even blame her this time. I drank so much on my own will… oh wait! This is still her fault, it was her bachelorette party!

Note to self number 2: Kill Alice!

I moaned once again before deciding that plotting Alice's murder two days before her wedding would only make Jasper very much unhappy and very much angry at me. I shivered at the thought and forgot about Alice all together. I then tried to get out of bed, fully intending on taking a shower to relax my complaining body but I found that task impossible to accomplish. Something strong and yet gentle was keeping me firmly in place. It trigged a shadow of a memory and suddenly the dream I was having last night came crashing back to me. When I looked down at my very naked form under the sheet and took notice of a pair of arms attached to my hips I wondered if it was really a dream after all. The stranger was still asleep or so it seemed judging by his even breathing and (after unsuccessfully fighting a blush so strong it sent my whole body in an embarrassing fire) I tried disconnecting my body from his. It was the only thing I could thing to do and not only did I have to fight his grip (how someone sound asleep could be so strong was beyond my understanding) I was also trying to silence the little voice in my head (or was it my heart?) that was literally begging me to stay right where I was. After a few moments of squirming under his embrace I came to the conclusion that I would have to wait for him to wake up. I sighed and tried to rationalize the situation. So I had a wonderful night with a perfect stranger. _So what?_ It happened all the time. Not to me, sure, but it still happened to other people. I am an adult after all; it's really not a big deal, right? There's a first time for everything and this was definitely a first.

Giving up trying to get away I settled for turning around to, at least, take a look of who I spent my night with. When I was finally able to look at his face my breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in wonder. It was my dream stranger. More perfect than my memories of him, he looked so peaceful it made me smile, thinking that maybe I was in some way the reason behind his serene expression. For once, I silenced the horrible voice that told me a creature like this one could never settle for someone as plain an unoriginal as Isabella Swan.

Instead I watched him breath in and out and… well simply enjoyed the view for as long as I could. The reality of the situation was still in my mind, reminding me that as soon as he would open his eyes to find _me_ lying next to him, he would find the first excuse that crossed his mind to get away as fast as he could. So I memorized every inch of his wonderful face trying to hold on to him a little while longer. The sudden surge to touch him was overwhelming and quite frankly a little stupid since every inch of my body was pressed to his naked form. Oh yes he was naked, and I dare say, wonderfully so.

My hands took a life of their own and wondered slowly up his chest. I caressed his skin as delicately as I could (it was the least he deserved) and marveled in the feeling of his extraordinarily soft skin. Rays of sun was bouncing of his uncovered chest, making him look like an angel. My fingers finally reached his chin, and slowly I started tracing the lines of his beautiful face. His warm lips, his straight nose, his high cheekbones, his still closed eyelids and perfect eyebrows. I smiled to myself. He was indescribable, beyond words and dreams and he was in _my_ bed… not so bad Bella, not so bad. I snuggled closer to him and as if I hadn't had enough my nostrils filled with the loveliest and most intoxicating smell ever. Ever as in there was no other smell like his in the world. My mind swirled and even though it might have driven me to madness I inhaled again. Oh dear God, he was too good to be true.

Not really caring about my actions, I deposed a sweet kiss at the base of his collarbone and let my lips linger there. My already very busy mind only had time to register the delectability of his skin before the stranger stirred slightly.

I froze and my brain screamed how idiot it thought I was. I agreed with it. I put an end to the best moment of my life all on my own. Ugh! _'You can say that again!'_ came my brain's reply. I watched helplessly as he blinked and winced against the daylight. He closed his eyes again, apparently not aware that he was in a stranger's bed, and groaned. He buried his head more deeply in what he thought was his pillow before realizing that it was, in fact the right side of my neck. I shivered at the feeling of lips brushing softly against my uncovered shoulder. He froze suddenly and I waited as patiently as I could for him to look up again. My Lungs were screaming for attention but my brain had actually forget it needed air to survive.

I thought I knew what his reaction would be like, frowns and several mumbles about an important meeting he had to go to. Perhaps even an apology or a promise to call soon, a promise we knew he wouldn't keep. What I wasn't expecting was the boyish grin that took over his splendid face making him look even more magnificent than he already was. I couldn't help but smile back, unable either to avoid the light blush that crept up my cheeks. His grin widened and his adorable green eyes danced with mirth.

"Lovely blush," he murmured his voice husky and oh so alluring. Still smiling he added, "I was hoping it wasn't just a dream."

The only response I came up with was blurted out before I could stop it, "We're naked!"

Smooth Bella, real smooth. He laughed heartily and I decided that it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"So I've noticed," he grinned. "I like it actually," he added his grin turning into a smirk. I blushed again. Will I ever have a conversation with him without doing so? That thought caused a less happy one: will I ever speak to him again after he left my apartment? I frowned and he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and the concern was so obvious in his voice that my reply was less a lie than it was when it formed in my head.

"Nothing." He didn't buy it so I elaborated on the semi-lie. "I just can't remember you from last night and that's quite a sad thought."

"Oh well, I'm Jasper's best friend. I know men weren't allowed last night but Jasper had an important message for Alice. I volunteered to deliver it," he explained calmly and a flash of last night came to me as his lovely voice filled my brain. I saw him as he entered the bar, looking disheveled from the winter wind and absolutely delicious. I lowered my gaze when the image crossed my mind, a small smile in my lips.

"Right, I remember now. You're Edward," I said still not looking at him. He put a finger under my chin and gently made me look up.

"And you're Bella," he whispered so softly, his gaze so penetrating that I stopped breathing. The next thing I was aware of was his soft and warm lips caressing mine in the most delicate way, as if he was afraid to scare me off. Like that could happen. I responded to the kiss with the same delicacy and brought my hand in the pretty mess that was his hair in order to bring him a little closer. I must have done something good in another life. Yes, this sweet moment with Edward was a reward for something brilliant I had done in a previous life.

He broke the kiss and I almost whimpered. I would have complained if he had not said the sweetest, heart melting thing I had ever heard coming out of the mouth of a guy, "Hummm so much better than my dreams." I smiled in agreement and brought my lips for another round of kissing pleasures.

This was only the beginning of the journey, I could feel it.

A/N: oh yeah, I know it's very short but I promise to be back soon with more. In the mean time, please push the purple button and tell me how you liked it. Thank you.

Oh and if you have suggestions or would like to know what the other AUs will be about, don't hesitate to ask and suggest.


	2. I'll be your lover too

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. (pouts)

A/N: Nothing much to say except that this one is for pam halliwell who is the best friend a person could have. Thanks for the idea. I had tons of fun with it, hope you'll enjoy.

_**I'll be your lover too.**_

The atmosphere in the club was suffocating. The air was so thick it was almost hard to breathe. The crowd of dancing drunks had been fun to watch two hours ago, now it was just plain boring and sad. I was sitting alone on the smallest stool known to man in front of an even smaller table where the empty glasses of my now drunk friends were standing. My back and my butt hurt but I couldn't let go of a table Rose and Alice had chosen. I was asked to dance a lot but after the second violation of my personal space I decided to decline any other proposition. Men were usually pigs, drunken men were stupid pigs.

This outing was a major waste of my time. I wanted to spend the night with my friends that I had barely seen this week (responsible adults with important job and all that crap) but doing that in a club was not the brightest of ideas. We tried to catch up on the last week's event but we could barely hear each other over the loud music. Emmett had insisted we try the new Hip-Hop club that opened two weeks ago. Definitely not my usual kind of music but like Rosie had pointed out it was important to let loose sometimes, something I had not done in a long time. In a city like New York, getting V.I.P entries for the newest and most talked about club was a mini miracle. Well, it would have been if Emmett's little sister and my best friend wasn't Alice Cullen-Hale; senior editor at Vogue. It had been easier than a walk in the park. I suspected it would have been just as easy even if she wasn't a prestigious fashion editor. That woman had a way of getting everything she wanted. So here I was, alone, in physical pain, bored to death and ready to emasculate the next idiot who asked if "we had met somewhere or something" (insert eye roll here). Not exactly my idea of fun.

I looked around the stuffed club, trying to catch a glimpse of my dancing friends but it was hard to see through the hordes of gesticulating fools. This club had lost its appeal about fifteen minutes after we got in. I remembered the queue of people freezing their butts outside, desperately trying to get in. I wanted to get out there, pick out one of the girls with way too short skirts and trade my place with her; she'd definitely appreciate this place more than I ever would. And then I'd probably have to flee the country if I didn't want Alice to strangle me to death. Leaving was not an option, no matter how much I wanted to get to my warm and non-crowded bed. Alice would have something to say about the emptiness of it but thank God she could not read my mind, at least I was _almost_ sure of that.

I finished my third coke of the evening (oh the joys of being the designated driver) and looked up just in time to watch my four friends, my family in so many ways, make their way back to our table. They looked disheveled and out of breath but the smiles were so huge on each of their faces that all my bitterness evaporated in the blink of an eye. Jasper was holding Alice's hand while she lead them to the table. He was laughing, his eyes soft and loving and his head was shaking at his over excited wife. She could not decide between walking, bouncing or dancing and most people were looking at her curiously but she couldn't care less. It was pretty funny. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie and she was laughing while he nuzzled the side of her neck. I've never seen love displayed more beautifully than with these four.

I smiled as they joined me around the table. Alice and Jasper on my right and Rosalie and Emmett on my left with the Cullen siblings sandwiching me. Alice let go of her husband and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her and she grinned.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Lots! Jasper is an excellent dancer," she smirked his way and he winked. "But you're my next partner," she exclaimed with a twinkle of her eyes. I winced and she pouted. "Bella," she warned. "You promised!"

"You did," Emmett put in with a mischievous grin.

"You're just waiting for me to land on my derrière in front of all these people," I pouted and he grinned wider. Rose and Alice glared at him while I rolled my eyes.

"A promise is a promise," he tried to look nonchalant about it but the mirth dancing in his eyes told me another story. I crossed my arms and prepared to defend a case I knew was already lost.

"She," I pointed with a glare at Alice, "ambushed me!"

"I did not!" she said with a gasp.

"You did too! It was six in the morning and you said I couldn't have coffee if I didn't dance tonight. Oh and by the way, that key you kept was for emergencies only."

"The end justifies the means," she said with a smirk.

"No more barging in at 6 in the morning, end of story," I pointed a finger at her menacingly but we both knew I would never forbid Alice anything. She was my best friend and my family. She could come in at anytime she wanted, she could steal my coffee and blackmail me anyway she felt was needed because I knew she only did all those things because she loved me. My own little miracle. "I can't believe you leave Jasper every other morning at 5 just to annoy me," I added for good measure.

"I'm always back before he wakes up," she smiled at him and he kissed her cheek.

"Poor Jazz," Emmett lamented playfully with a shake of his head.

"Poor Rose," Jasper countered and we all laughed. Emmett smiled at his girlfriend and she pecked his lips softly.

"Can we go home, now?" I tried.

"Not a chance. Don't be such a spoilsport Isabella, we've only gotten here!" Alice almost whined.

"Only? Are you kidding me? It's been the longest evening of my life. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Bella, you need to let go!" Emmett said before taking a sip of his beer.

"I tried but this place is… bleh!" I said with a wince and a shudder.

"You tried my arse!" Alice said with a roll of her eyes and if I wasn't so annoyed, I'd have laughed at her expression of pure boredom. She knew she'd win the argument anyway, and her attitude suggested she wished she would find a better challenger than me. "I've seen you reject all those poor fools all night long."

"They were jerks!"

"You could have tried harder. Seriously have you really looked around?" she asked with a rise of her eyebrow?

"Who knows? You might find something… fitting," Rosalie said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"I've looked, I've danced, I've insulted and now I wanna go home and to bed," Alice was about to comment but I cut her off, "the state of which is none of your business!" I scowled with a light blush and the rest of them laughed. I looked around, trying to catch some of my princes and they were not hard to find. They seemed to be the weirdest creatures ever and were easily noticeable in a crowd.

"That one," I pointed to my first dance partner and they all directed their gaze to him, "licked my neck," I said with a shudder, my voice transformed by the disgust and the girls visibly shivered while the boys suddenly looked frightening. "Calm down, Emmett! I already took care of it," I added with a smirk and he grinned.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked with a frown. He still looked like he was ready to break the licker's neck.

"Oh my God! Bella, is that the shape of your hand on his right cheek?" Alice asked and I grinned at the expression of glee on her lovely face. I nodded and we laughed.

"Bad ass, Bella!" Emmett put his hand up and we high-fived.

"That one," I carried on, pointing to a guy who came to our table fifteen minutes earlier with clear intentions, "tried to get his hands under my skirt before even introducing himself."

"Ew! Rose moaned.

"Totally Alice's fault! I knew I shouldn't wear this," I said pointing to the tissue Alice dared to call a skirt.

"You look cute," she smiled.

"If my father saw me wearing this, he'd have a heart attack."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she replied with a satisfied nod.

"That one let me know how much of an effect the "cute" skirt had on him and the lower region of his body," I finished, leaving the best for the end. Simultaneously, Jasper and Emmett got to their feet.

"That's utterly disgusting!" Alice grimaced while putting her hand on her husband's arm, trying to get him to sit down again. "I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't imagine you could be assaulted in a place like this," she apologized and I waved her worry off.

"He's ugly!" Rosalie scowled as if that was the real problem.

"Dead meat," Emmett growled.

"Boys, sit down! It's Okay, really. My knee took care of that," I smirked and they sat back down. We all looked at him and I almost felt bad. He was heading for the exit, limping painfully and alone.

"I'm proud," Emmett said putting his arm over my shoulder, squeezing as softly as possible. He was always careful with us. It was his fellow football player that needed to worry.

"It's all those lessons you gave me. So can we leave now?"

"OK, we'll leave… after you dance," He wiggled his eyebrows and I pushed his arm away.

"Traitor!" He was about to reply when his sister cut him off.

"What about that one?" she pointed toward the bar and I frowned at the twinkle in her eyes. I tried to see who she was trying to point but the bar was so crowded it was hard to decipher anything or anyone in particular.

"Nice catch, Alice," Rose nodded appreciatively. She was looking toward the head of the bar and I craned my neck to take a better look.

"Ugh! What are you…" I trailed off when my eyes landed on who Alice and Rose seemed to like so much, and I felt my face heat up.

The crowd suddenly left the bar, evaporating like steam, like in a dream or a celestial proclamation. These drunk people were not worthy of being that close. Like a master piece in a museum, he was there to be looked at, from afar, behind a window. The man seating at the bar, drinking a bear straight from the bottle, looking more carefree than anyone had the right to be was the most handsome man ever. Hair the color of a sunrise, bronze and shiny, he wore it disheveled as if he had just woken up and Sweet Heaven did it suit him. His strong jaw framed the most perfect face known to mankind. Full pink lips, soft looking cheeks, straight nose and, it was hard to see his eyes clearly from my point of view but, the way he was looking broodingly at his bottle beer was sending chills down my spine. He was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the first two buttons left undone and it was when my eyes landed on the flesh of his neck and collarbone that my imagination really kicked in.

Was he real? Was he actually in the same place as the rest of us, mere human beings? It seemed surreal. What really stroke me though, was the fact that he was alone and left alone. No one dared to approach him and he seemed OK with that. He looked perfectly alright on his own.

I must have lost myself in him because I was not aware of what was happening around me anymore. Or myself for that matter because when Jazz cleared his throat to bring me back to earth, I realized I was literally gaping. I quickly closed my eyes and my mouth and took a deep breath. Wow! He was definitely something to look at.

"You okay there, Bella?" Alice asked smugly and I opened my eyes to see her smirk.

"Perfect," I replied when I was sure my voice would not shake. Perfect was indeed the right word.

"Why won't you go talk to him?" Rose asked slyly making me blush a bright scarlet.

"And why on earth would I do that?" I asked with a frown.

"Because you're blushing," Alice replied.

"She's always blushing," Emmett chuckled and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him. We were not five anymore no matter how much Emmett would like to see me act like we were. I glared at him while he kept on smiling. "Oh come on, Bella don't look at me like that. I was just stating a fact."

"Smug does not become you," I retorted and he chuckled.

"Whereas the blush always looks adorable on your cheeks," he smiled.

"Nice try," I admitted reluctantly and he grinned.

"OK, Emmett got what he wanted, I blushed and he made fun of me. Can we please leave this place?" I asked hopefully and there a pause of hesitation between us. Just when I thought I was winning, my eyes -the traitors- turned to Mister Perfect at the bar. Yup, still there, still perfect, still broodingly sexy. I had no control over my eyes anymore. I knew I should stop staring because in addition to being impolite, I was only digging my own hole and my friends would be glad to bury me in it. What I did not take into account is the stranger and the possibility that he might feel eyes on him and look up to check who those eyes belonged to. Our gazes locked and instead of feeling embarrassed or trapped I felt captivated. He had the most intense and honest eyes I had ever seen. He appraised me and after a few seconds the corner of his lips lifted in a breath-taking crocked smile.

After a few moments, I started to feel dizzy. The blush on my cheeks had not only intensified in color but it also expanded to the rest of my body. He was still looking at me and I felt like I might collapse any minute now. I needed to break the contact but I wasn't sure I'd be able to.

Slowly, his expression changed and a frown appeared on his gorgeous features. Finally, he broke our connexion and I was not prepared to feel the loss so forcefully, so painfully. It was only then that I noticed Emmett and that he was whispering something in my ear. The words were unclear but his tone was as playful as ever.

"Um... What?" I stuttered and my friends chuckled. I looked back at the stranger and realized he had been looking at me as well but averted his eyes as soon as I lifted my head.

"I was just suggesting you took a deep breath," Emmett said with a smirk and I realized my respiration was shallow and labored. Oh God, what was happening to me?

"I think," Alice started with the air of a sage, "that he doesn't like Emmett."

"I think you're crazy!" I retorted. "He doesn't even know us."

"Oh but his demeanor changed when Emmett got a little too close," she said with satisfaction and Emmett and I exchanged looks of disgust at the idea that he and I could be anything more than friends.

"How many drinks have you had?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think she's right," Rose said with pensive look.

"Oh, please, Rose! Not you too!"

"Hush!" Alice said to me and turned to her brother. "He's looking again. Quick, Emmett, put your arm around Bella," she demanded and his brother frowned.

"Alice you need to stop," but even as I was saying the words I found it hard to fight the temptation to look back.

"Emmet," she ignored me and used a tone so sweet to address her brother that it sent chills down my body. Uh oh! "Put your arms around Bella or Esme may hear what really happened to her white couch last Christmas," she finished with a huge smile and I almost laughed when I saw her brother's eyes widen alarmingly. Rose, Jasper and I watched as the two Cullen siblings exchanged glares. Eventually, Emmett replaced his arm around my shoulder while mumbling something about "annoying little pixies". He inched me closer to his huge body and I, too, glared at the younger Cullen.

"You will pay for this," I informed her but the smirk she was featuring had turned into a full blown grin.

"Oh really? Well, Mister handsome looks like he would love to have a fistfight with my dear brother over you. So, I think you should stop whining and go talk to him."

"You're exaggerating, Alice," I started but when my eyes traveled back to his, even I could not ignore the way his narrowed eyes were fixating our little group.

"Am I now?"

Emmett let go of my shoulders and I was left with nothing but my jumbled thoughts and the scowl of Mister Perfect.

Later on, I would probably blame it on my tired mind, on the thick air that made it painfully hard for my brain to function properly or on the awful evening I had spent almost alone but right now the only reason why I got up and started to make my way toward him was the pull of those piercing eyes and the desire to make it clear that Emmett was nothing but a dear friend, part of my family, really. He watched me approach, his eyes apprehensive and his body stiff. I probably should have thought about what I was going to say but there was a small part of myself, part that was slowly but positively taking control of me, that knew that only a few words would be exchanged. That part knew what was about to happen and it might be the reason why I was shaking in my flats, why my stomach was both being quivering under the invasion of giant wigged butterflies _and_ fighting knots. The reason why I was smiling.

It took me longer than I thought to make the short journey due to the number of time I was pushed around and the fact that I'm the biggest klutz ever. When I finally reached him he was smiling kindly and his eyes were dancing with amusement. He opened his mouth to speak, probably comment on my clumsy ways but I didn't leave him enough time. I put my hand on his cheek, smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss the most kissable lips I've ever seen. It was short and sweet. It ended as shyly as it had started and I hesitated before opening my eyes.

He took a shallow breath and I opened my eyes. His eyes -the color of emerald- were a torment of incomprehensible emotions and I felt the urge to flee and never look back but he started smiling again. Crocked and addictive, it took my breath away and now the urges I had to fight were quite different.

"Bella," I introduced myself and he nodded.

"Charmed," he replied and I smiled.

"You parent must be very interesting people," I teased and he laughed. Words needed to be invented to make this sound justice. It warmed my heart and I was immediately more comfortable.

"I'm Edward and since you started it, I hope you won't mind me doing this," he leaned over again and before I had time to understand the meaning of his words he was kissing me again. With just a little more force, a little more curiosity and less shyness. This is when I understood all those clichés I've read in books or saw in movies. They were all true. Your knees actually weakens and you feel like the only reason why you're still standing is because he's holding you up. Did I mention that the way his arms embraced me sent me rilling? He was gentle but there was a desperation, a plea in his embrace, as if he was afraid to let go. My heart reacted violently at that thought and I realized it was desperate to not let go of him either.

The kiss ended and I tried, breathlessly, to take a hold of my thoughts. Unfortunately, coherency was not in order so I just smiled up-he was suddenly very tall- at him and for a moment there, locked in those beautiful green eyes, I felt a part of me detach itself and leave me to go hang up there, in his eyes. This part of me will forever be his.

"So I guess the enormous bulk of a man that was hanging to your every word won't mind if you decide to spend some more time with me?" he asked and I could see a storm forming in his eyes. I smiled kindly and shook my head.

"Emmett's the brother I never had. He loves to tease people... well, he loves to tease me anyway," I added and as if waiting for the cue, my cheeks tingled with the familiar red. "He enjoys watching me embarrass myself and blush," I finished lamely and Edward smiled softly.

"Can't say I blame him. It's a lovely sight."

"Thank you," I whispered. "But Emmett only thinks it's hilarious. See the gorgeous blond seating next to him?" I said nodding my head toward Rosalie. "He would definitely mind if you got too near to _her_," I giggled and he nodded.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," he said sending another crocked smile my way. OK, that should be deemed illegal. He could cause lots of trouble if he didn't start limiting them. And then, he did something even more troublesome; he pecked my lips and his message was clear: rest assured Bella, you're only one I want to get near too. Another small part of myself left after that little and innocent kiss.

"Just so you know, this is not typical behavior for me," I said pointing to the closeness of our bodies.

"It isn't for me either but people keep telling me to loosen up a little," he shrugged.

"Sounds familiar," I smiled. I turned to glance toward my table and my friends suddenly pretended to be engrossed in a conversation. I laughed and shook my head.

"You want to head back?" he asked with a hint of disappointment and I shook my head no.

"I don't want to but it's getting late," I explained. I looked at my friends again in time to catch Alice smiling softly. "Come on," I took Edward's hand in mine (clichés number two: hands fitting perfectly in each other. I would never criticize chick-lit ever again) and lead him to my table.

"You guys are the definition of subtle," I deadpanned. At least, they had the decency to avoid my gaze. Well, everyone except Alice.

"You're one to talk!" she smirked, My only reply was a blush which, of course, made Emmett laugh. I heard a low chuckle behind me and turned around to see Edward smirking. I glared playfully and he squeezed my hand. I turned back to my friends and quickly made the introductions.

"You've made quite an impression on our little Bella," Emmett teased.

"Shut up!" Rose, Alice and I chorused before we all burst out laughing.

"I guess it's Bella's turn to assault people," Jasper said seriously and we all gaped at him. "What?" he sounded offended. "I can be funny too," he said with a smirk.

The rest of the night was spent pleasantly with a lot of teasing, soft smiles, some kisses and a little dancing. We went our separate ways after exchanging phone numbers and that night I went to sleep with a still empty bed but with the sweet hope of that state of things changing soon.

A/N: voilà! Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. Suggestions and idea are very much welcome. Oh and the title is inspired by the song _I'll be your lover too_, Robert Pattinson's version.


	3. You never know

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish it wasn't so but the Twilight saga and all of its character do not belong to poor lil' me.

A/N: Okay, this is a new one shot. It took a life of its own (the original idea is still present, but it really grew out since I first thought about it in the summer) but I like it. I really put a lot of work into it so I really hope you'll enjoy it. Please, don't forget to review.

This goes to pamhalliwell of course. Mrs. Zizi and Mrs. Pattz FTW!!!!

_**You never know.**_

_Bella's P.O.V_

The first time I saw him, he was mumbling, something I would learn later to be quite unusual. He is graceful in everything he does and his eloquence only reflects that part of him. However, on that first day, he mumbled. He mumbled, he grumbled and he cursed. He scowled, frowned and sighed a lot as well. Who would have blamed him though? Those were common occurrences when one was moving in.

I was sitting on my porch swing that day. Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her charming Mister Darcy were keeping me company; their bickering always a source of entertainment for me. The early morning sun was warming my face and my empty mug of coffee was trying to lure me back inside to be refilled. It was my weekly Sunday morning routine. A good book, a little (more than a little) coffee while I waited for Rosalie and Jasper to pick me up and go wherever they wanted to go that week. Sometimes I would engage on shallow small talk with the neighbors but those occasions were pretty rare. Apparently, I rise and shine earlier than any other sane person would on a Sunday. Something my ex-husband found incredibly annoying.

So there I was, on my porch alone and about to lose my silent war against my empty coffee mug when a huge moving van pulled up in front of the old Buckler's house. The house, the biggest of the neighborhood (so much so that it was more of a mansion than a house), had been vacated a year ago when Marian and Peter decided that the weather in Forks was not doing any good to them and moved out to Florida. I knew the house and the Bucklers pretty well due to the fact that our houses were facing each other. Of course, my little two bedrooms home looked like a dog niche in front of their beautiful mansion but their occupants were lovely people and it had been nothing short of heartbreak to watch them go. I still hear from them every other week and I still laugh at the constant bickering I hear over the phone between the two of them. Mrs. Buckler, Marian, had been a great source of comfort when my marriage fell apart and I will always miss the nice old lady with a warm smile, a witty tongue and who always had tea waiting for me. I've heard rumors of a sell but it had been in March. Three months had passed since then and I had started to think that it had just been misunderstood gossip. I should have known better; the gossip squad of this neighborhood was better informed than the CIA.

Following the moving van, a silver Volvo arrived and parked behind it. This was when I first saw him. He got out of the Volvo, scowling at the moving van while mumbling. He was tall, very much so with a body that would make every woman's hormones dancing the salsa and every man snort his incredulity while mentally taking note to visit the gym a little more often. That would have been enough to captivate me for the rest of the day but then he started walking and I knew I was in trouble. There was something radiating from him, a sort of aura that had me hanging on his every move. He carried himself with such strength and grace it was hard not to be intimidated and I found myself suddenly feeling sorry for whoever had provoked his anger. That was forgotten as soon as my eyes landed on the messy and adorable mop of hair that was swaying gently with the soft morning breeze on top of his head. It almost clashed with the rest of his appearance. Fashionable clothes -worn with such carelessness it was all but innocent- clean and shaved and yet his hair looked like it had not been brushed since God knew how long. So, I felt myself grinning from ear to ear as I watched his very infuriated self, walking decidedly toward the two removers who had gotten out of the truck while his hair played with the wind not caring what anybody would say. From my angle on the porch it was hard to see his face clearly but something told me I wouldn't be disappointed.

"Edward, stop whining! Nothing happened to your f-," I looked away from Mr. Handsome and did a double check. The second person who had gotten out of the car was with no doubt the biggest man walking on the face of the planet. Brown curly hair, arms the size of a tree trunk, a torso I could easily sleep on and a smirk so huge and so gentle you had no choice but forget the enormity of his body and laugh alongside him.

"Emmett Cullen! You should be ashamed of yourself! Do you kiss your moma with the same mouth?" an airy voice reprimanded from behind the colossal man.

"Shut it, Alice."

"Now that won't do either and it's not very mature either" was the deadpan reply.

"Edward's been a whiney ass all the way here and I'm immature?" the bear named Emmett asked finally turning around letting me see for the first time the woman he's been bantering with. I was struck by the difference in shape between the two. He looked even more huge standing next to her. She was so tiny, so thin that she looked ridiculously minuscule next to Emmett. Later, as I would get to know this family better and become friend with the beautiful pixie, I'd learn that if there was someone to be afraid of, it was definitely little Alice Cullen.

"Oh, leave him be! He's just been worried," she said softly. "You know how he is about his music."

"I know," he nodded and put an arm around her shoulder. They turned to look at Mr. Handsome and I did the same. We watched as he signed some paper still scowling. I had no idea what they were talking about, I had no idea who they were, I could hardly imagine them living here but I was feeling a strange pull toward them. I found myself looking forward to the day we would be officially introduced.

We looked up simultaneously when Rosalie's red convertible pulled up in front of my house. I grinned as I watched the Hale twins get out of Rosie's favorite new toy. She sashayed her way to me, completely uninterested by the newcomers. I had a hard time fighting the giggle that bubbled up my throat when I saw Emmett's jaw drop to the ground. Alice noticed his expression first and when she turned around to see what had caused it she found herself lost in the intense gaze Jasper was giving her. He had stopped on the first step of the porch and was looking at her like she was the answer to a question that has been bugging him for a long time. She smiled, he waved and they remained like that, just starring at each other, until the removers came around and opened the back doors of truck.

Things started to get in motion after that. The three strangers started to organize, unload and install while I got ready to go to lunch with the Hales and their parents. When I got back to my front door, Rosalie had joined her twin on the first step and was now openly starring at Emmett who had taken his shirt off and was helping one of the removers unload a white leather couch. He caught her eyes, smirked and then winked at Rosie who, as hard as she was trying to hide it, was enjoying the view.

"Come on you two, your parents are waiting," I said coming in between them. They nodded absently and it was uncanny how much they looked like each other at that instant. The same frown of bewilderment, the same sparkle in their eyes and the way the corners of their mouths turned up simultaneously. I smiled fondly. "Or we could stay right here and stare all day long."

Jasper laughed then. He grabbed the keys from his sister's hand before getting on the driver's seat. My mouth fell open as I watched Rose take place in the passenger seat without the smallest hint of protest.

"Did I miss something?" I asked as I climbed in the car. Nobody, and I insist on this point, nobody was allowed to drive one of her cars. It was the most important of her rules. Her cars were sacred and anybody who tried to get them away from her was banned from her life. No kidding. She broke up with one of her boyfriend once because he scratched her black beetle.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, trying to get one last glance at Emmett as Alice whispered something in his ear. He chuckled while she grinned and they watched amused as Mr. Handsome ran his hand nervously through his hair. I found myself starring again and it took us a little moment before we finally drove away, all conversations forgotten.

I had a lovely time with the Hales that day; Christine had cooked my favorite meal and Jack had been so charming and nice it was hard to say good bye at the end of the afternoon. Although we didn't speak about them for the rest of the day, it was evident that the newcomers were still on each of our minds. More time that I could count, I caught Jasper smiling secretly to himself, as if he was enjoying a private joke while Rosalie had been exceptionally quiet. As for myself, I would space out for undetermined periods of time where all I would think about was a certain mope of bronze hair.

The twins dropped me off around five. The moving van and the Volvo were still parked in front of the house. It was clear from the inactivity of the two bulky removers that their job was done. They were on the porch, hands in their pockets, apparently waiting for something. All the lights in the house were on and I could see Alice and Emmett moving around, unpacking and arranging. Mr. Handsome appeared on the front porch as I was unfastening my seatbelt and engaged in a conversation with the two removers. He seemed more at ease than this morning, as if what had gone wrong was now fixed. He was smiling and nodding his head thoughtfully. A very girly thought passed through that my mind at the sight: he looked lovely. I almost rolled my eyes at myself and decided that a distraction was what I needed.

"Wanna come in, guys?" I asked my friends who were both craning their necks to see inside the house.

"Another time, I have an early patient tomorrow," Jasper answered. He was, at barely thirty, the most famous psychiatrist of the region. His schedule was so busy it was nothing short of a miracle that he could afford to spend every Sunday with us.

"And I have a dress rehearsal tomorrow, I need to get some beauty sleep," Rosalie said finally taking her eyes off one of the upstairs window where Emmett's silhouette could be seen. I rolled my eyes both at her comment –as if Rosalie Hale could be anything less than beautiful- and at her teenage-like behavior. It was a little unsettling to see act so... interested.

"Okay, as you wish but it means you will have to drive away, you know that right?" I said with a smirk and Jasper laughed when Rose turned to glare at me.

"Oh, like you're one to talk. Look at my poor backseat; all that drool over them."

I blushed a fierce red and they both laughed.

"I hate you, both," I proclaimed before getting out of the car. I watched from the curve as they drove off. They were about to turn the corner when I saw Rosalie send a kiss my way and Jasper wave. I smiled and waved goodbye and then they were gone. I must have been too caught up in their departure because I had not noticed the two removers getting in their truck. I was about to get home when I saw them driving away too. On the curve opposite mine, where he had been hidden a few seconds ago by the enormous moving van, stood Mr. Handsome, looking at me curiously.

I was able to see his face clearly for the first time. In that instant I wondered where all those years studying English and linguistics had gone because I found myself at loss of words. I looked and searched but there was no word that could do his beautiful features justice. He was more than handsome, he was bewitching. That kind of beauty was only imagined and rarely seen. It was the kind of beauty that had painters painting, authors writing and singers singing. The kind of wonder that would leave anyone breathless and that would have you looking hours for flaws when all you could see were qualities.

I could not tell you how long I starred, lips parted and cheeks flushed but I could tell you that his gaze was as intense as mine was. Even more so; it was penetrating. A small smile appeared on his face and I find myself smiling back without really registering my action. I was still lost in a world of beauty and bliss all mixed with an indefinable ache.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said gently, as if he was trying not to scare me further. I guess I did look a little impressed. His voice was unlike anything I've heard before. More than a sound, it was a feeling. It washed over me; softly, warmly, like a swim in the pool in the middle of August. I closed my eyes involuntarily. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable and it was only then that I realized that it was my turn to speak.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said and not for the first time, I realized how effortless it had been to switch back to my maiden name. "Welcome to the neighborhood," I offered with a shaky smile and he grinned. The force of that smile had me blinking.

"Thank you, Bella," he caressed more than said. The way he pronounced my name made my heart do strange things. I put my hands on my chest, just to check if it was still beating. I nodded, unsure of the way my voice would come out if I tried to use it now.

"Edward!!!" a shriek came from the house. Probably Alice. I jumped at the sound that seemed even louder in our almost silent conversation. He sighed but it was not in frustration. There was something very tender and forgiving in that sound.

"It was nice to meet you," he smiled.

"You too," I breathed. Before I had time to add anything else, he had turned around and was heading inside.

It took me a long while to move after that.

_Edward's P.O.V._

The next time I saw her, she was blushing, something I would learn to be quite ordinary but that had me in fits of ridiculous joys every time I saw it.

Almost a month had gone by. One would think it wouldn't take so long for close neighbors to see each other but one wasn't aware of how busy Miss Swan and I were. Between the moving, my classes and the latest of my compositions-or as it was right now, the most horrendous thing ever- I barely had time to think. Alice and Emmett had settled in pretty much effortlessly but that nothing of a surprise. Their ability to adapt was almost unnatural. They seemed happy about our new life arrangements and their new jobs. They still looked at me a little too closely but I was not surprised by that either. That's what they did; they worried. I was their little brother. I was actually more than that; I was their fragile little brother. It happened more than two years ago and they still made sure to hide the knives just in case I decided the pain had become too unbearable. Sometimes, I would catch Alice looking at me with so much pain, both her and mine, that it made my heart wrench. Emmett was more subtle about it. He would just appear, out of nowhere, ready to make me forget a tragedy so big it had me fleeing home and dragging my two siblings with me. He always made the most impossible of tasks look like a trip to the playground.

Officially, it was Emmett who bought the house. He had gotten a job as a coach for the local high school. But we all knew that we moved away from Chicago because as much as I hated it, I needed a new start. He convinced me to come west with him and as soon as I accepted, Alice packed her bags, announcing that she missed our parents and that Chicago wouldn't be as much fun without the Cullen brothers. She had been toying with the idea of creating her own line of clothes for a long time and she thought that since we were all starting from scratch it was the best moment to try. Emmet bought the house in March but it had taken us more time than we thought it would to prepare, to organize but most of all to say good bye. How I managed to keep it together while packing Sarah's stuff was something I could not comprehend. But I did and now here I am, back to my hometown, back to what I no longer know and still as miserable and lonely as ever.

"Still stuck?" Alice interrupted my chain of thoughts. She came to lean against the piano with a small smile that barely conceded the worry in her eyes. I sighed. It was the middle of July and instead of enjoying the rare sunny days in Forks like everyone else, I chose to stay at home with my piano, trying to untie the knots in my brain that made me unable to write anything. I thought I was alone in the big house that I still found difficult to call home but I should have known better. Maybe I did, because I wasn't that surprised to see her appear in a light yellow summer dress that clashed horribly with my current mood. Alice represented summer, candies and beaches while I could give autumn and its gloom a run for their money. I was sure I could make a tree loose its leaves just by coming to stand next to it.

"I think I'm just going to give up," I said with another sigh. She snorted daintily.

"You'll never give up music," she affirmed and I wished I could be as confident as she was in my abilities.

"I haven't written anything decent in two years," I countered. She put her small hand on my wrist, a silent encouragement.

"It'll come back to you, I am sure of it. You just have to be patient," at that she smirked before adding, "now, I know asking such a thing from you is like expecting the sun not to rise every morning," I chuckled and she grinned, "but Edward, you have to give time to time." I frowned deeply and she squeezed my wrist gently. "Yeah, I know. It's frustrating."

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry." she said laying her head on my shoulder. I was in dire need of a change of subject. I looked down at her pretty dress and was given the best of transitions.

"Why aren't you out?" I asked her and I was astounded to witness her cheeks reddening. "Oh my, is that a blush Alice?" I teased and she glared fiercely at me.

"It's Sunday," she mumbled. I smiled, trying very hard not to laugh. She slapped my chest. "You are not allowed to comment."

"Oh don't worry; I think Emmett has done enough commenting and teasing for the both of us."

"That big idiot! As if he was one to talk! Rosalie has him eating at the palm of her hand." she said with a smile and I knew she wasn't angry at all.

"So, is it a date or not this time?" I asked, glad that the previous subject was completely forgotten and that the new one was so much lighter.

"I dunno." she shrugged with a pout. The state of things was clearly upsetting to her. "We're keeping it casual, you know, light. We don't like labels."

"You mean to say that you don't like them," I countered gently and she looked up at me.

"You're not as clueless as we think you are," she commented with a small smile.

"Please, don't spread the news. I'd like things to remain the way they are," I said with a smirk and she giggled.

"So long as you promise to not make any inappropriate comments when Jasper and Rosalie arrive."

"Deal!" and we shook hand with a smile. I suddenly felt a wave of love for my family flooding through me and I grinned down at my "big" sister. "Thank you, Alice."

She nodded and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Anytime, Edward."

She left me then, using the excuse of a sudden thirst but I knew she was just trying to give me space.

A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang. Alice went to answer the door and judging by the giggle I heard from her I assumed Jasper had arrived. I assumed wrong.

"Come on in," Alice was saying.

"Oh no, really, I wouldn't like to disturb him," the voice was shaking, "Could you just make sure he gets it." The voice was familiar but I couldn't pinpoint where I knew it from.

"Don't be silly, Bella," Oh! "I need to get ready anyway; Jasper and Rosalie will be arriving any moment now." Alice ushered her in and soon enough she was standing in front of the piano. Alice quickly went upstairs but not without sending a wink my way. I wanted to roll my eyes, more at myself than at my sister. A month ago, the day of the moving, I had spend a considerable amount of my time starring at the woman that was now standing rather awkwardly in my living room for the first time. I thought I had been subtle about it but then again, there were very few things that didn't pass under Alice's radar.

The first thing I noticed about her was not the white linen shorts or her purple light summer blouse. Nor did I notice the way her beautiful brown hair cascaded softly down her back. The way her eyes and lips were smiling gently at me was not what caught my attention immediately either. No, what had me starring intently at her was the lovely blush that had appeared on her full and soft looking cheeks.

"Hi," she waved unsure and I had to smile at her shyness.

"Hello," I replied standing from the piano bench and coming closer to her. It was then that I noticed the small package she was carrying.

"Um... This is for you," she said extending it. I raised an eyebrow in question and she smiled a little wider. "It was in my mail box. Must be an error. Though how can anyone confuse Swan for Cullen is still a mystery to me." She said with a shrug and I chuckled.

"Thank you, Bella," at the mention of her name, she closed her eyes. Again. Just like during that first meeting. At that time I had not paid much attention to it but now I was starting to wonder if everything was alright.

"You're welcome, Edward," she answered with a nod, her eyes open now. Her shy voice had to be the sweetest I had ever heard. Suddenly, I find myself hoping to hear more of it, more of her.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed from behind me and we both jumped at the intrusion. She quickly recovered and smiled hugely. As fate would have it, Emmett and Bella were colleagues. She taught English literature in the same high school as where Emmett would coach next fall. They attended several staff meetings together and my brother happened to spend a lot of time across the street in order to get his 'daily fix of Hale lovin'' (sometimes I wonder how we could even be called brothers) , therefore a semblance of friendship had begun to form between Emmett and the lovely Bella. They seemed to get along pretty well, or that's what he was telling. The truth of the matter was, despite his imposing build, Emmett was hard person to dislike. I could hardly imagine someone having any grief against the delicate Miss Swan.

"Emmett," she greeted back and he came to hug her. I felt a twinge, something uncomfortable, something resembling very much to envy as I watch the exchange.

"How are you doing, little one?" he asked with a smirk. Her demeanor changed so quickly it was hilarious. The grin dropped off her face, replaced by a glare that could give Alice's a run for its money and to accentuate her irritation, she crossed her arms.

"I'm not talking with you anymore," she exclaimed, causing Emmett to burst out laughing. "I'm serious. You go find yourself another teacher to annoy now."

"Oh, Bella, I'd never meet someone as amusing and entertaining as you. Your ability to blush faster than it takes for your brain to register information has to be the most hilarious thing ever." Emmett said throwing his arm over her shoulder. I frowned at his words; hilarious is not how I would chose to qualify her pretty blushes. I watched in amusement as she huffed indignantly and then as a slow smirk took over her face.

"Since your so keen on mockery, I could just give Rose a copy of the infamous picture. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you?" she said faking nonchalance, watching her nails but she clearly had a hard time concealing the smile of triumphal that appeared on her face when Emmett's laughter stopped abruptly.

"You wouldn't," and my eyes widened a little at the dread I could hear in my brother's voice. How amazing this woman was! Emmett has never feared anything or anyone.

"Stop mocking my height then! It's ridiculous, really. Anybody would look tiny standing next to you," she said fighting a pout and I almost chuckled at the sight. Emmett did laugh but nodded and granted her request.

"Okay, Professor Swan." he grinned and she smiled softly in return. I looked on, captivated.

"Thank you, Coach Cullen. Well I better be off," she said glancing furtively at me.

"Wait, aren't you joining us?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't crash your dates. You have fun without me," she said shy again.

"Oh believe me; this night will be even funnier with you here. Plus you wouldn't be crashing anything, we're just having dinner," he smirked then and leaned over to whisper something, "Or at least that's what Alice is saying," he chuckled.

"I heard that, you big doofus!" Came Alice's reply from upstairs and we all laughed. She came to stand, ready and made up, in top of the stairs and smiled at Bella. "As much as it pains me to say this, Emmett's right. You should stay."

Bella looked at me then and I smiled. "Absolutely." I said and it was odd how much effortless confidence I could hear in my voice.

"Okay then, I'll stay. Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked Alice.

"Oh don't you worry that pretty head of yours, food will be delivered," my sister replied with an enthusiastic nod and Bella frowned. Without another word she made her way toward the kitchen while we, Cullens, exchanged bewildered looks.

An hour later, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I were helping Bella put together what could only be called a feast. I was pleasantly surprised at how easily she moved around the kitchen, as if it had always been hers. She was perfectly at ease, in her element. A soft smile was grazing her lips and she looked more beautiful than any words or music notes could translate.

She was a culinary genius. The scents escaping for the multitude of pots around us were driving us insane with greed. For people who only lived on takeouts and skipped lunch, what she was doing in our unused kitchen had the ringing of miracles. Emmett and I actually had to run to the grocery store in order to get food, that's how unconcerned about cooking the Cullens were.

"We had a genius living a few feet away from us and we didn't know," Alice quipped with a shake of her head and Bella responded with the only way she seemed to be able to respond to any kind of attention, she blushed a pretty red.

"I'm hardly a genius," she mumbled, busying herself with lettuce.

"The way my sister is eyeing the chicken roast is a contradiction to that," Jasper said smugly and Rosalie sent a glare is way. "I don't think she's eaten meat since she was twelve," he added and she threw a piece of potato at his head causing us to laugh.

Something strange happened to me then as I watch the goofy, loving smile on my brother's face and the unconcealed adoration for my sister in Jasper's eyes. I felt my heart constrict in yearning. An ache so strong, so weakening that I had to excuse my self for a few moments to get myself together. I climbed the stairs as quickly as possible and hid in my room for half an hour. Listening to Debussy had helped soothe me a little; my breathing evened out and my palms dried out. But only a little. That strange pain was still cursing through my chest. Strange because I had never felt envious of my siblings -nor anybody else for that matter- before. To see them so happy, so ready to risk everything they had for love made me wish I could feel those things again. Up until now, the only thing I really missed was Sarah. Now, I realized how strongly I missed having someone by my side, someone I could make laugh; someone I could look at like Emmett was looking at Rosalie or Jasper at Alice, someone that would wait a whole week impatiently just to spend a few hours with me, someone that would call me in the middle of the night "just because". I hadn't had that in so long I had been convinced I didn't need it. That part of me, of my heart, had been switched off the day Sarah died and until today I had never felt the need to switch it back on. Now, it was like a rhythmic tug at my heart, trying to get my attention, desperate to be heard.

I was hearing it. I was feeling it. I was too tired to fight it anymore. More than that, I wanted to feel alive again. Sarah was the one who died but I was the one who let go of life. I was the one causing so much pain and worry around me. I was the one causing that haunted look to cross Alice' eyes. I was the one fleeing from reality so much so that even my music was escaping me. I was as dead as my wife was; the only difference is that her death was accidental while mine was a choice. And then I understood something cirutial, something I couldn't reach before this moment. Carrying on living wouldn't make me a monster, it wouldn't erase Sarah's memory, it was just what was expected. Maybe I needed to get back amongst the living.

No, not maybe, it was exactly what I needed to do.

So, I took a deep breath and decided to get back downstairs and be happy for Emmett and Alice. They had a talent for befriending good people and I was actually eager to get to know Jasper, Rosalie and Bella a little better. Some more than others.

I turned the music down and exited my room. I almost started when I saw from the corner of my eyes someone leaning against the wall next to my door. Bella. A slow, easy smile spread across my face as I watched her closed eyes, the hint of a smile playing at her lips and her hands placed over her stomach . she was looking lost in a happy memory. She seemed so peaceful that I was reluctant to make my presence known but then again it would be difficult to descend the stairs without disturbing her daydream. I probably should have questioned the fact that she was up here to begin with but the idea never actually crossed my mind. I was a lot more interested in the way her long lashes spread across her soft cheeks.

"I love Claire de Lune," she whispered softly, the smile finally growing fully. She knew I was here.

"You know Debussy?"

"I used to fall asleep listening to it," she replied finally opening her eyes. I was surprised to see that her eyes were troubled. She looked at peace still but that look in her eyes hinted that she had a few struggles of her own.

"Used to?" I couldn't help but ask; curiosity and desire dictating my thoughts.

She smiled sadly and looked down. "My ex husband is not much of a Debussy fan," she explained and even though the fact that she had been married was new information to me, I did not let my surprise show. I knew all to well what it was like to be on the receiving end of pitiful looks.

"I used to fall asleep with my iPod on; drove Sarah up the wall," I whispered the last part and was glad my voice did not break as her name fell from my lips. Bella had more trouble hiding her surprise at this piece of information. In a strange way, I found this endearing. I was tempted to smile but that would have been an odd response to the evocation of Sarah. I read the question in Bella's deep eyes before the words formed on her tongue. "Sarah was my wife," I told her simply, though it was not nothing but simple.

"Was?"

"She passed away a couple of years ago." I heard her intake of breath and the struggles she had to keep breathing more than I witnessed them. I saw the desperate way she tried not to make me uncomfortable but there was no way she could have concealed the soft and genuine sadness that overtook her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice shaky. I nodded. I knew she was.

"Yes, me too." The air around us was a little too heavy and I did not feel like lingering on this particular subject any longer than necessary. "So, which one of my lovely siblings sent you to check on me?" I asked with a smile. She looked at my mouth then and her eyes unfocussed. It actually took a few seconds for them to focus again and a lovely blush appeared on her cheeks. It was a strange reaction but, dear god, did she look mesmerizing.

"I was just on my way to the bathroom," she answered with a small smile, blush still in place.

"Oh you were, were you?"

"Absolutely and I don't like that undertone, Mister," she crossed her arms, mirth dancing in those pretty eyes of hers. I found her absolutely delightful.

"How did you know where to find the bathroom then?" I asked, my eyes narrowing with fake suspicion.

"I have my ways," she replied lightly.

"You mean to say that you have Alice."

"That and I was friend with the previous owners," she laughed and I couldn't help but join in. It was wonderful to be able to laugh without feeling the usual weight of guilt bringing me down. I was so used to only half feeling, to always holding back. It was refreshing to be whole again. "Shall we?" she asked nodding toward the stairs and I extended my arm as a response. She smiled softly and slipped her arms through mine.

"What about your trip to the bathroom?" I asked ith a smirk.

"Oh, I just realized my hands were clean already," she answered with a small smile. I think this is probably when I fell in love with her.

When we got back to the kitchen Emmett and Rosalie were putting up the table while Jasper and Alice kept an eye on the soup. They did not pay too much attention to Bella and I or at least they tried not to but it was hard to ignore the grin Alice sent my way when I helped Bella slice the apples for the fruit salad.

It was a lovely night; full of laughter, smiles and discoveries. It was almost ridiculous how at ease we all were, as if we had known each other for years instead of barely a month. My heart had not felt so full in so long that I rejoiced in the feelings. A bond was created between the six of us that evening. Friendship was established and from that day on, I found it easier to call this house home.

_Bella's P.O.V._

The first time he kissed me it was raining. That's about all the memory I have of that day, beside the kiss. And even that information was not much of a scoop, living in Forks was basically living in the rain. But that's all I remember. The rain and the overwhelming feeling of dizziness that took hold of me.

It was mid- October. Things had settled pretty well over summer while the Cullens became an extended family to me and my friends. Jasper and Alice had been an official couple for three whole months now. My heart always warmed at the sight of them together. There was something very soft and very strong about the way they cared for each other; they were serenity at its most beautiful form. It was almost frightening how deeply they had fallen but there was also something very comforting about the idea that devotion was not a lost notion.

It's true that it had taken a little while for Alice to open her heart but when she did it was without concession. Who would have thought that baseball would be her undoing, though? The guys had find a common liking to baseball and one summer afternoon in

July they organized a game. At first, I had been reluctant (Bella + baseball bat= doom or at the very least a visit to the ER) but the challenge and the mockery in Emmett's eyes pushed me toward the field. If it ended with a fractured skull or a bloody nose then at least I would have someone to blame other than myself. Something changed that afternoon for Alice as she watched Jasper play and from a female perspective I could only understand. He looked absolutely captivating. As odd as it sounds, baseball had never looked more sensual than on that July day. There was something very sexy about the way he handled the bat, as if it was an extension of him. The way she had reacted to it would have been worth my complete collection of books. After a couple of innings, she had made her way toward Jasper, grabbed his hand and led him without a word to his car. They drove off and they only reappeared a couple of days later. None of us had stated a word about it but smirks were often exchanged when we found Alice and Jasper snuggled up on my couch, watching a game.

Emmett and Rosalie were still as exuberant about their affection toward each other as ever. I was wondering when they would get arrested for public indecency. That would be an interesting day at the police station for my father. They were less private about their relationship but it was no less lovely to watch them interact. I think I've never seen Rosalie happier before. As unfathomable as it had been four months ago, someone had taken the place of Rosie's cars in her heart. Then again, there was something undisputable about the Cullens' attraction. You were drawn to them and there was no fighting it. Besides, the more time Emmett spent with my best friend, the less time he would spend teasing me. A win/win situation as they call it.

School had started again and I would be lying if I said that having Coach Cullen as a friend wasn't the best thing that could have happened career wise. It was nice to have someone of my age with whom I could spend lunch breaks with. Someone that was interested in me for other reasons than my female attributes or for the fact that I was neighbor with that, quote, unquote and eye roll, sexy piano teacher. It was not so much the wording that bothered me because Edward was indeed sexy (ridiculously so) and a piano teacher. What irked me was that I was not just his neighbor and he was definitely more than a sexy piano teacher. There was so much more to us than only that. It was hard for me to try to put into words but I knew that what we shared was something special and deep. It was difficult to believe that it only took us four month to forge such a strong bond.

I couldn't really blame the gossips though, they only commented on what they saw and you'd have to be blind to not see that Edward Cullen was uncommonly gorgeous. I actually pitied those unknowing housewives and teenage girls and I considered myself lucky to be one of the rare persons to know the real Edward. He was, beyond his great looks and charming smiles, the best man I'd ever met. Mr. Handsome had left the place to Edward Cullen and the thought alone left me grinning like a fool. He was very kind and caring, there was nothing more important to him than his family, his loyalty would put any Mafioso to shame, he was extremely talented and humble but more than anything else he had been a great friend to me. The loss that he had suffered was something I could barely understand and yet he seemed to believe that my past failures were as tragic as Sarah's death. I wasn't sure I agreed with him on that point but it was true that these events only served to bring us closer together.

He was always there, as if he had a sixth sense. A Bella-needs-you-now sense and it never seemed like anything but a pleasure for him to be in my company. I knew why I loved being his friend so much but there was something akin to mystery as to why he had chosen me. The truth of the matter was I had become addicted to his presence, his voice, his words, his comfort and his scent and as any junkie I was terrified (almost paranoid, in fact) my drug would be taken away from me. Luckily for me, he seemed as attached to me as I was to him.

We had a lot in common but what struck me the most was the fact that he was as passionate about music as I was about literature. It was fascinating to listen and watch him talk about the geniuses that were Bach, Beethoven and Tchaikovsky or the greatness that were Muse, U2 and The Cure. My collection of CDs had considerably grown since the summer and although most of them were bought after a recommendation on his part, a good part came directly from his own collection. I tried many times to get them back but he never let me. "You would mock me until the day I die, if I told you how many copies of this album I own," he would say, or "You need it more than I do," or my favorite so far "It's better here with you than at home with Emmett's big hands looming like doom." There really was no fighting Edward. And to be completely honest, the argument I really wanted to win, I often did. There was very little I would ask that he wouldn't grant me.

There was also a level of secrecy in our relationship, something very private. As much as the six of us liked to tease each other, the subject of Edward and me was never one that was evoked for mockery purposes. Whatever happened between Edward and me, though nothing worth talking about ever happened, stayed between Edward and me. I suppose we did confide in others but a part of me wanted to keep him for myself. I liked the fact that he had seen something in me that kept him coming back at my door everyday and I was not ready to share him just yet.

What made my heart swoon and belong to him everyday a little bit more was the book that I would find waiting for me at the end of each day on my porch swing. A new book per day, a new story to enjoy and a few faster heartbeats. We never discussed it, never even once mentioned it but we both knew how much it meant. With every new book, I lost a piece of myself to him. There was no explaining it and even less way to protect me from what it really meant but it was no less true. I was in love with him and what scared me the most was that I loved being in love with him. It was helpless but I heard that it was the most beautiful kind of love and sometimes, as I watched him play the piano through his living room window, I could almost believe it was true. I could love him from afar, it was enough and even though it hurt, it would be nothing compared to the actual pain and humiliation of rejection. And no matter how sweet he was or how much he seemed to care for me, he was a widower and History told me that there was no point in fighting a lost battle.

So I spent my summer and the beginning of autumn falling in love with Edward, welcoming the pain that came with it while my CD and book collections grew so much that I could give the biggest Virgin store a run for its money. It seemed complicated and angst ridden but the reality was a happy one. Since Jake left, I had never felt so serene. My father and I had never been more close, I'd made wonderful friends and even if the Edward situation seemed screwed up, living in the hope of a 'perhaps' or a 'what if' had never felt more enjoyable.

It was Sunday morning again, I was on my porch swing waiting for Jasper and Rosalie with a steaming cup of coffee, a blanket wrapped around my very cold form and Jonathan Tropper's _Everything changes_ to keep me company. The beautiful story of man looking for the right direction and wretchedly in love with the wrong person. The book had been waiting for me on the porch yesterday and ever since I picked it up earlier this morning I had not been able to tear my eyes away from the truths stated in a sometime crude but lovely manner by the author.

"Stupid talented fool! In addition to being unbearably handsome, he also knows how to pick a good book," I mumbled as a tear escaped me. I sniffed and tried to blink the rest of the tears back but it seemed impossible.

"Talking to yourself again, Bella?" his voice chuckled and I nearly fall down my seat. I must have been even more caught up in the book than I thought if I did not see him coming. I was usually pretty good at sensing his approach. This time though, he surprised me and I let the book slip through my hands and land a mere foot away from his tall frame. I quickly turned around and wiped the remaining of my tears away before he could really see them. Once it was done I turned to give him my full and annoyed attention. I glared and he laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked as he knelt to retrieve my poor book. He looked at it and a soft smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you enjoying it?" he asked as he came to sit next to me, the book still in his hands. At this point, there was no point pretending I was really mad. He was sitting too close and he had used a tone so soft, my bones melted.

"Very much," I said with a smile and he reciprocated, gazing deeply into my eyes. By that point, breathing became an issue so I dropped my eyes and turned to look at the street ahead of us. It had started raining. How odd, I had not realized that either.

"What are today's plans?" he asked and even I could see that he was struggling with some kind of emotion.

I smiled. "Edward, by now you should know that plans are not made. Never. We just follow Rosie's lead."

"Right," this time there was no way I could ignore the sigh that escaped him.

"What is it?" I asked softly and I saw the smallest tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Aren't you observant?" he said smiling but there was something very sad about it.

"Nah, I just happen to know more about you than the average population," he chuckled and I was glad. "But then again, that's not saying much. To most people you're not even Edward Cullen, you're just that sexy piano teacher," I added with a smile and he grinned fully this time. "Now that's better," I said taking his hand in mine and he squeezed it. The book was now by his left, on the swing.

"You're what matters," he whispered. I felt my heart grow so big then that I was afraid it would explode in my small thoracic cage. "They can think or say whatever they feel like, I really couldn't care less. You in the other hand," he leaned over then and pecked my flaming cheeks, "you definitely matter," he said sincerely.

I knew it was my cue. It was now or never. He had given me the perfect opportunity to tell him how I really felt but as often was the case when he was standing so close to me, I found myself at loss of words and breath. I wasn't even sure if my heart was still doing his job anymore because I couldn't hear its beats anymore. So I kept quiet and watched as his eyes looked softly over my face. It was impossible to deny the force of the emotions swirling in his beautiful emerald eyes. We remained still for a little while, neither of us speaking, neither of us daring. It only took a little movement, one small gesture, one little shift of his eyes and my world changed forever. His eyes darted down to gaze at my lips. Desperation, need, want, love; they were all there in his perfect face and when he looked back at me I simply nodded. Relief and joy washed away his anxiousness and he leaned over to kiss me for the first time.

He was so gentle and thorough that I never felt more beautiful in my entire life. His hands came to cradle my face and his thumbs were softly caressing my cheeks. I let myself be swept away by the feeling of his full lips and the exquisiteness of the moment. The kiss ended with a soft peck on my parted lips and it took me a few moments to remember my name. When I finally opened my eyes, I found him starring at me with a grin so huge it could have been considered cocky. I was too dizzy to comment though.

"Took you long enough," Rosalie's deadpan reply came from the steps and I looked up to find her and Jasper waiting on the steps. Concentration was failing me today but for once, I had a great excuse. I blushed, of course and they all smiled. Edward leaned forward and kissed my cheeks once more.

"It's ridiculous how much I love seeing this," he said and he let his fingertips caress my red cheeks.

"It really is," I said with a small smile. It was quite the accomplishment that I could actually speak with my heart fluttering so dangerously. We looked back at the Hale twins just in time to see Rosalie hold her hand out and Jasper putting a twenty dollar bill in it. I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

A week later, Edward started writing music again. A month later, Jasper and Alice announced their engagement. Six months later, they were married. A month after the ceremony, Rosalie announced that she was pregnant. Two months later Emmett and Rose got married. Three months after the birth of Bridget Anne Cullen, Edward proposed to me.

So to all those of you out there that don't believe in love anymore, I'll say, look at out for your moving van. You never know who might come out of it.

A/N: Tada!!!! 15 pages my friends… Hope you liked it. Please let me know.

Quick notes: Yup the Jasper/ bat reference is definitely an homage to Jackson and the smexilicious baseball scene in the movie. Everything changes is a really brillant book that I recommand to everybody. And in case you were wondering, I listened to a lot of Muse while writing this...


	4. Miss Independant

Disclaimer: Oh boy! If Twilight had been mine, it would have been rated M!!!

A/N: a new one, inspired this time again by pamhalliwell! What can I say? She rocks my world. Enjoy and don't forget to review please.

In case you're wondering it's from Eddie's point of view and the story is told in flashbacks, that's why it keeps coming back to August 2009.

_**Miss independent**_.

_August 2009_

She was breath taking. There were no other words. She took my breath away and it had nothing to do with the designer dress my cousin forced her into, or the way her long deep brown hair cascaded down her back in waves of bright curls. It wasn't the way she captured everyone's attention, mine included, just by walking through the doors or the way she embraced Emmett as if she had known him all her life. I had always been aware, even during our darkest days, that she was something special but tonight as our eyes finally locked across the ballroom and her lips spread in the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, my breath caught in my throat.

The truth was, a year ago when we first started working together she would have never directed such a smile at me. A frown yes, a scowl definitely, the middle finger for sure but certainly not a smile and even less a smile so genuine it would have made demons melt. A year ago I was her worst nightmare and she was a pain in my... backside.

_July 2008_.

"Carlisle, you cannot do this to me," the words were spat angrily and forcefully.

We were seating across from each other in his large office. Rays of sunshine were bouncing off the walls jovially as if my boss hadn't just crushed my career. Irony's a bitch, they say. I wish I could have been spared on that particular lesson. The air around us was tense and unstable which was a first between Carlisle and I. We were never in this position, he never played the boss card with me because he simply never had to. I was good at my job, very good in fact. I kept on bringing more and more clients, each more famous and richer than the previous and there wasn't an assignment he had given me that I didn't nail. I was the best and it wasn't arrogance on my behalf it was the simple truth. I was Edward Cullen, The crème de la crème. If you were looking for the best PR in New York then people in the know would automatically lead you to me.

At least, it used to be the case. Now people would give you two names, same agency of course but it wasn't just me anymore. You were given a choice with assurance that the work would be done just as graciously by either one of us. It remained a choice however and even though I used to like the competition back in high school when it consisted of who would get Jessica Stanley's panties down first, now it was just a problem. A pretty big one.

It's not even the fact of having someone trying to take the spotlight away from me because it never really was my thing to be the center of attention. There was a reason I was a PR and not one of my clients; I liked working in the shadows. Making someone shine and yet remain anonymous. There was something very thrilling and powerful about the concept.

The problem didn't come from the competition in itself either. I know how entertaining the possibility of a rival worthy of my abilities could be. The problem was that my rival didn't want anything to do with me whether it was a friendly competition or even a co-worker relationship. She had hated me from the very first time we met six months ago and there was nothing I could do to change that fact.

Who's she, you ask? She's Isabella Swan PR extraordinaire with a list of clients longer than Adriana Karambeu's legs and the charm of a mermaid. She's been working with us for six months now and the speed at which she made herself a name in the business was both amazing and truly annoying.

Why did she hate me?

My working methods. My reputation. My connections. My attitude. My clothes. My car. My hair... And I'm not kidding. I asked her once why did it bother her that she had to put up with me because even though I knew I could be irritating sometimes, I was nothing if not charming and friendly. She turned her furious eyes on me started the list, punctuating every point with a jab of her tiny finger on my chest. She turned away in a huff when she was done and I never talked to her again after that.

My working methods were good, heck they were brilliant if you listened to some of the praise I received. My reputation was only stained with a few (and far between) one night stands which were none of anyone's business. My connections were what they were and there was nothing I could do about it. Yes Carlisle was indeed my uncle, almost as important to me as my own father, but I earned this job. I worked hard and fought long to get where I am now. Carlisle is, first and foremost, a fair man. He wouldn't have given me the job if he thought I wasn't good enough. He was right, I'm more than good enough, I've become the best on my own. As for my attitude, well nobody ever complained. I tend to get arrogant from time to time but that's what the job entails. I try to not let myself get carried away and I think I've got a good hold on things except maybe the way I react to her. She provokes an anger and a desire to be better that I had never felt before. As for my clothes, my hair and my car, I would talk about jealousy but it really isn't my place.

Isabella (because I wasn't allowed to call her Bella) and I weren't on friendly terms and it all boils down to this: she misjudged me and I never tried hard enough to change her opinion of me. I didn't see the point. After all, she's the one with a narrow mind. I was many things but I wasn't one to judge people based on rumors and half-truths only. If it were the case, I wouldn't be where I was today. She despised me without even knowing me and that killed any wish of building any kind of relationship with her. We kept away from each other, only speaking when it was really necessary (most of the times our respective assistants worked through any details together without having to make us interfere). She was good, I knew she was but I had never been witness of her in action and we both liked it that way.

So the comparison, even though based on solid facts, was still hurtful. It wasn't Edward Cullen anymore. It was Edward or Isabella and I hated it. Hence my current anger directed at my boss.

He was looking at me with that typical Carlisle expression. Serene and unchangeable. It was unnerving. I was seething and he was merely staring at me.

"Edward it's the client's desire and we cannot simply ignore it," he said still looking at me.

"Carlisle, we cannot work together."

"Yes you can."

"No we can't. And I'm not talking about our incompatibilities but what they would lead to. If Isabella and I work on Emmett's file together we will lose him," I stated my venomous words filled with conviction.

"You two are the best PRs of the city, we can't lose Emmett."

"She hates me... No let me rephrase. She loathes me and I'd like to say the feeling isn't mutual but-," I was interrupted by an angry voice. I looked around and felt the usual feelings of annoyance and irritation run through my veins.

"But that would be a lie," Isabella stated from the threshold of the door, her eyes tight and her jaw set. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Carlisle, my eyebrows raised.

"And I am not a liar," I said my voice hard.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled and mentioned with his hand for her to come sit next to me. I was still looking straight ahead so I couldn't see her reaction but the huff she made clearly reflected my own feelings. I glared at Carlisle who was still acting like there was nothing wrong with this whole ordeal. "Glad you could make it," he added, clasping his hands together on top of his desk.

"It's not like I had a choice now, did I?" she said crossing her arms and legs. Carlisle's expression finally changed from calm to worried.

"Are you really going to act as if this is the end of the world?" he asked with a deep frown. Suddenly he looked much older than his years. I sighed and shook my head. I was a glutton for punishment and Carlisle knew that.

"Carlisle," Isabella spoke before I could and her voice was softer. "You know how much I like working for you. I really love my job and it's mostly because I'm working for you," I wanted to roll my eyes but her words rung with sincerity, "I'm just... concerned about how this will turn out."

Carlisle took a deep breath and smiled a little. "If you stopped glaring at each other long enough to see the potential I see between you two, then you would understand why Emmett McCarthy was so adamant about working with the both of you," this time neither of us refrained from rolling our eyes. Potential, my arse. Other than potential for disaster, I wasn't seeing anything.

"You do realize this is a 10 million dollar contract?" I asked. He nodded.

"And you understand that if we lose him we will probably lose Rosalie Hale as well?" Bella asked. He nodded again.

"Which is a 5 million dollar contract," I added with a deadpan.

"You won't lose anything," he said so calmly I almost wanted to scream.

"Carlisle," I started but he held up his hand.

"The decision has been made, guys and there's nothing either one of you can do about it," he almost sounded smug. "I've been watching you two for the last six months. I think it's time to grow up," he said with a nod. With glares and half mumbled half screamed threats of quitting we left his office. We stopped once we were in the hall and turned our gazes to each other.

"I guess this means we'll have to be civil around each other," she mumbled with a frown.

"Does it mean I get to call you Bella?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my every word. I was angrier at Carlisle than at her but it was a mechanism I had developed when I dealt with her. I could never let her have the upper hand.

"Whatever," she said with a scowl and left without meeting my gaze. I watched her go with a sigh. This promised to be a long and painful assignment.

_August 2009_

She was laughing at one of Jasper's jokes. Her head was thrown back and her small shoulder was shaking with mirth. She was glorious.

"Close your mouth, Cullen," I heard a smug mouth coming from my right. I turned with a frown to face Rosalie Hale. Many people, every human being of the planet, thought of Rose as the personification of beauty. Objectively speaking even I couldn't deny that she was in fact beautiful but after two years of working for her I could only see her as a bugging know it all with too much confidence. It was probably why she liked me and why we could be friends. Oh and there was this little detail of her being Emmett's wife.

"Bugger off," I said with a laugh and she smirked.

"She does look fantastic, doesn't she?"

I didn't respond. Instead I turned back to Bella who was now rolling her eyes at Alice. I tried to not let it show but I couldn't, I grinned.

_August 2008_

"Alice! Emmett's a football player!" she was almost shrieking and if I wasn't so annoyed at my cousin, I would be laughing at Bella's aggravated expression.

"I know that," Alice said with a smile and a perky nod.

"Do you?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow. "Because you don't seem to understand that Sport and Haute Couture aren't the same thing!" the sarcasm was once again a little too strong in my tone but I couldn't help it. As much as I loved my cousin, she had a gift for annoying the heck out of me.

"Silly Eddie, I know that," I glared at her nickname and Bella tried to hide a smile, unsuccessfully. "But I'm bored and I need something to challenge me."

"Yes, because designing dresses for Jennifer Aniston and Megan Fox becomes dull fast," Bella deadpanned and it was my turn to fight a smile.

Alice glared at the both of us then. "Funny how in sync you are with other when you can barely stand to be in the same room."

I narrowed my eyes angrily and Bella blushed. "That is besides the point. You have no experience in the matter and he may not look like it but Emmett is pretty demanding," I explained and to my surprise she smiled.

"Oh I already spoke to Emmett," she grinned and Bella's eyes widened in alarm. She turned to me with a pleading expression.

"Please, tell me this is another example of the legendary Cullen humor."

"I certainly hope so," I said keeping my glaring eyes on my tiny cousin. "Alice, tell me you didn't go behind our backs to talk to one of our most important clients! Tell me you didn't jeopardize both of our careers!"

She smirked then. "Since when do you care about Bella's career?" she quipped.

"Oh for the love of-" I started getting up but Bella stopped me.

"Alice! If this fails, we are both screwed. Whether we like it or not, this isn't about him or me anymore! There is an 'us' now and I swear on my father's fishing stick that if you fucked this up I will kill you with my bare hands," she snapped and Alice and I gaped at her. Alice was probably more concerned about her pretty neck than about the rest of her speech but I was dumbfounded about it. She wanted this to work, she really did.

Ever since that fateful meeting a month ago, things had been tense to say the least. And not the kind of tense we had been used to. It was a new kind of tension, as if we were both waiting for the other to break and leave without ever coming back. We remained professional but the past strains were always between us, keeping us from working as a real team. Separately we were perfect, together... Well we still didn't know to be honest. There were trust issues obviously and we were both wary of the other but Carlisle was keeping a close eye on us so we tried to be as natural as possible. Of course, we were more used to glaring than smiling at each other so it was still hard to act against our habits.

I learned a lot about Miss Swan during these past four weeks, though. I couldn't deny the facts anymore. I didn't like it but she really was brilliant. We signed three deals already and two of them were all her doing. She got Emmett to sign a promotional contract with Nike and another one with Coca Cola. I got us the Armani contract and Emmett was thrilled to learn that he would be modeling for their new underwear line.

While Emmett and I got along because of our common points (sports, cars and complimentary senses of humor) Bella won Emmett's heart with her kind nature. She even managed to befriend Rosalie Hale, Emmett's ice queen of a fiancé who happened to be a rising cinema start and our second most important client.

She always put everything she had in her work. There were no double standards with her. If she said that something would get done, then you could be sure that it would. With Bella, what you saw was what you got.

And, what I was starting to appreciate more and more, she gave credit where credit was due. She never tried to use one of my ideas as her own. It should have surprised me, working in a business like ours, but I knew there was a reason why Carlisle was so fond of the girl.

Whether we liked it or not, we were working together and it was starting to look like it wouldn't end with one of us at the morgue. And now, she just admitted that she would do her best to really make it work. A wave of relief flooded through me and I took a deep breath, my lungs filling with serenity for the first time in a month.

"Did you just use the 'F' word?" Alice brought me back to the present with a giggle. Bella blushed and cleared her throat. I laughed then, unable to shake this new feeling of gratitude out of me. Bella's eyes locked on mine and I thought she would be furious but she must have seen something to placate her because she allowed a small smile to emerge.

"I did not," Bella said squaring her shoulders.

"You did," Alice insisted with mock disappointment.

"Did not!"

"You so did!" Alice's giggles were contagious and soon enough we were all laughing uncontrollably.

_August 2009_

In the end, Alice won (shocker!) and she designed, with Emmett's inputs, a magnificent clothing line. The sales were almost outrageous. Bella and I would have liked to rejoice in our relief but Alice's constant smirks were making it pretty difficult.

My gaze traveled down her dress and I almost laughed imagining the effort it took Alice to get her to wear it. Bella was a sophisticated young woman, with a classic sense of fashion but her idea of dress code certainly gave my cousin nightmares. Especially when it came to these kinds of events. I would bet my baby-grand that Bella had been planning on wearing her black pencil skirt with her complimentary white button down. It would have been a waste, though. She looked magnificent in the silky garment, flowing around her curves as if it had been designed for her. Knowing Alice, it probably had.

She looked up from a conversation with Mike Newton and threw another smile my way. This time, the intent was clear. She wanted Mike, boring accountant to go get lost. I chuckled to myself and shrugged. She managed to combine a pout and a glare at the same time and I grinned at her. She turned back to Mike who was oblivious to the silent conversation that had just occurred.

We were pretty good at those too.

_September 2008_

I hung up the phone and sighed with relief. Last call of the day. Last call of the week; I could go home and sleep until Monday morning. I smiled. The idea sounded wonderful. I quickly turned off my computer and grabbed the rest of my stuff before heading for the elevators, towards freedom. I loved my job, I really did, but sometimes it weighed me down.

It was almost 10 PM so I was surprised to see there was still light coming from Bella's office. I peaked inside and the sight that welcomed me made me smile. Bella was leaning against her chair, her shoe-less feet propped up on the desk, a pen between her lips while she read a file. She was holding it up above her head and squinting up at it with the funniest expression on her face.

"It won't tell you how to fix Emmett's foot in mouth syndrome," I said teasingly and she jumped up, letting the file and the pen drop to the floor. She turned to glare at me but the effect was ruined by her chest heaving up and down with the effort it took her to calm her breathing.

"Ugh, Cullen, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked more than a little annoyed.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that?" I asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. She was used to my antics and my tongue by now.

"I thought I was the last one," she said putting her feet down and turning to face me completely. Her hair was loose and it took me longer than I would have thought to detach my eyes from their waves. Then I lowered my eyes and I thought maybe I should have kept my eyes on her hair. The top buttons of her purple blouse were undone and I was greeted with more cleavage than I was used to from her. I quickly averted my eyes from her porcelain skin and cleared my throat, trying to remember the last thing she had said.

"Uh... Yeah I thought so too," I said looking back at her and I winced internally. She was blushing while quickly refastening her buttons. I was less subtle than I gave myself credit for, apparently. I wanted to apologize but I had a feeling it would lead to an even longer awkward silence. Because, Lord knows this one isn't long and painful enough. Just when we started to tolerate each other. She had to be thinking the worse of me all over again.

"You look tired," she stated softly and what surprised me more than her tone were her words. She really seemed concerned.

"Probably because I am," I replied with a dry chuckle. "God, Emmett's not allowed near a microphone ever again," I said with a shake of my head and she laughed. A real full out laugh, full of sunshine and beauty. I grinned, glad I was able to make her laugh that way. When did it become so easy?

"I can't believe he proclaimed that he thought Paris Hilton would look doable if she stopped talking!" she said her voice still shaking with silent giggles.

"I can't believe Rosalie hasn't cut his balls off already," I added entering more fully into the office.

"Oh last thing I heard he was still sleeping on the couch without a pillow," she said with a grin and I shook my head. Poor Emmett.

"Serves him right! In front of the New York governor!"

"I will never forget the Governor's face though," she said with a small smile.

"Forget the Governor! Have you seen Carlisle?" I asked crossing my arms with a smug grin.

"Have I seen it? It's my screen saver!"

"Oh this I have to see!" I said coming around her desk. She opened her laptop and sure enough there he was in all his mortified glory.

"So much for calm and collected, huh?" she asked with another round of giggles. I turned to look at her and when our eyes connected, I realized how close we actually were to each other. Her eyes widened a little and I found it strangely endearing. She did have pretty eyes.

She cleared her throat and sat straighter in her seat. I took it as my cue and straightened out as well before heading back to the door.

"Well, you know what they say, all publicity is good publicity," I said with a shrug and she tried to smile but she seemed in some kind of trance looking at my left shoulder as if it would give the answers to all her problems.

"Everybody loves Emmett," she finally whispered, her eyes meeting mine again. They weren't pretty, they were piercing and intense and deep. They were beautiful. "I wouldn't be surprised if Paris called to arrange a play date," she joked with an arch of her brow and it was as if her previous behavior hadn't occurred.

"And then she would have to flee New York because if Rose hears about it, she'll come running!"

"With an ax," she added with a grin. It was my turn to laugh and she joined me.

"I'll see you on Monday, Swan," I said with a smile and she nodded.

"See you then, Cullen."

That evening, as I made my way to my car, and thought about next week, I realized I was actually looking forward to it. Even more than before last July.

_August 2009_

Esme suddenly came rushing toward Bella and engulfed her in a bear hug, saving her from another one of Mike's rants. Bella's laughter echoed through the room and through my heart. Contrarily to our situation, it didn't take long for the Cullen women to adopt and adore Bella. Carlisle soon appeared next to his wife and Bella turned to him with a grin so huge I was afraid it might cut her face in two. They hugged and she whispered something in his ear that had him chuckling for a full minute. She barely had time to breathe before my parents joined them and they were soon engaged in what seemed to be an important discussion. Knowing my parents, they were probably making sure she'd join us for Christmas. Bella was surrounded by my family and my friends, looking more at ease than in her own home. My heart swelled with the thought. The first time we all had been gathered like this wasn't as a pleasant event as tonight was.

_October 2008_

"Oh Edward!" Alice's head fell on my shoulder and I tightened my arm around hers. Her heart wrenching tears had been falling freely for the last three hours now. I tried everything to make them stop but there was nothing anyone could do. Jasper had been in a car accident and even though they tried to reassure us, the doctors were skeptical about the outcome of the surgery. I had never seen my cousin so distraught. Her usually tiny face looked even smaller today, her little shoulders were shaking with silent sob and the clothes she was wearing were mismatched and loosely buttoned up.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" she whispered in a shudder and I closed my eyes at the thought. I wished I knew how to respond to that. I wished I could find the word to comfort her and make it all better but I was at loss. For once, the great Edward Cullen didn't have the solution to fix it. I had never felt more useless in my life.

I was trying to come up with something to tell her, anything to stop the trail of tears on her cheeks when the doors of the waiting room burst open and in came Bella. A very disheveled, crazy looking Bella. Half of her hair was up in a lose ponytail while the rest of it was in disaray around her neck and shoulders. She was wearing gray sweatpants with big white wool socks and a dark t shirt far too big for her petite figure. Her black dress coat had been thrown haphazardly across her back but the sleeves were falling and her shoulders were bare except for the short sleeves of her t-shirt. Her eyes were unfocused jumping from each member of my family to the other with worry and concern. They finally stopped on me and Alice. At first, they filled with tears as she took in Alice's appearance but then they flashed with anger as they met mine.

"Why didn't you call me?" she whispered angrily. My eyes widened. I didn't really know how to answer her.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown and Alice finally raised her little head to look at Bella.

"Why did I have to hear it from Lauren fucking Mallory?" she spat, her eyes narrowing so much the whites were barely visible anymore. I looked from my parents who were looking anxiously at Bella, to Carlisle and Esme who were looking worriedly at their daughter still and to Rosalie and Emmett who were exchanging winces at Bella's tone. I wouldn't find the help I needed in anyone of them. I looked to my side at Alice who had straightened up in her seat and I felt my jaw fell to the floor. She was still crying silently but a small smile appeared on her features.

"You swore," she rasped to Bella whose eyes snapped back to her friend.

"So what if I did?" she asked defiantly and Alice's smile grew a little before frowning sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I asked Edward not to call you before we were sure Jazz was going to be okay," the smile had disappeared at the mention of her husband and tears gathered once again in her eyes. Bella rushed to her side and engulfed her in a hug.

"How come Emmett and Rose are here, then?" she asked with a small smile, still holding on my cousin. She wasn't really mad, just worried sick like the rest of us. My face relaxed completely and I felt a strange tug in my heart.

"I was with Rose when the police called," Alice hiccuped from Bella's shoulder and her arms tightened again.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie, I promise," Bella whispered but her eyes were locked on mine. I let her words wash over me and just like my face did a few moments ago, the rest of my body relaxed. When she said them, the words sounded true.

_August 2009_

And they had been. Jasper was across the room from me, nuzzling my cousin's neck as if he had never endured a six hours long surgery and six months of reeducation. As good as new and that traumatic event only brought him and his wife closer together while the Cullens adopted Bella as one of their own. My eyes traveled once again around the room and I smiled at a work once again well done. It took us a little while to get the hang of it but Bella and I were unbeatable together. Completely beyond compare. Forget Edward or Bella, it was Edward AND Bella now and the pride that overtook me every time I thought about it was staggering. The idea of us not working together, not reaching out for the other, not being together was laughable now.

_November 2008_

"Have you read this?" she asked as soon as I opened my door, short of breath. She was holding up the latest issue of US Weekly where Emmett's face was plastered. I tried to not let the fact that she was here at 7 in the morning, unannounced, not affect me but it was difficult to overlook that little detail considering it was also the first time ever she dropped by my place. The fact that I was wearing only my sweatpants wasn't lost on me either. Nor her it seemed, because when she realized my lack of clothing, her cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink ever. Yes I started referring to Bella as cute, adorable and sweet in my head. Real trouble will start when those words would start falling out of my mouth. For now it was okay because the truth was, she was all those things and more.

"Bella, you can't start panicking every time a new piece of gossip appears," I said getting aside to let her in. She ducked her head shamefully and passed by me. She was already dressed and made up, ready for work. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes in agony. She had to smell good too.

"I'm sorry, but this could be a problem," she said coming to stand in the middle of my living room. She opened the magazine and started reading the article. I tunned out the words and concentrated on the soft intonations of her voice, on the way her lips came to press together softly when she pronounced hard consonants, how her little foot tapped the soft carpet, or how her cheeks would flush with anger at the bull she was reading. It was fascinating. I crossed my arms and leaned over the wall, hearing her out. I knew what the article was about, a cheerleader proclaiming she was having an affair with Hot Shot Emmett McCarthy. Pluh-ease! It would take more than big boobs and short skirts to detach Emmett from Rosalie's hip. I was even surprised Bella was making a big deal out of this. Not that I minded having her here.

"Ugh! Crap, this is ridiculous, isn't it?" she asked looking up at me, biting her bottom lip. I wish she would stop doing that, it was too distracting. I nodded and she smiled. "Sorry," she said with a small shrug.

"It's okay. Want some coffee?" I asked pointing behind me to the kitchen.

"Yes, please," she said with a sigh of relief and I smiled.

I lead her through the hallway to my kitchen and she timidly sat down on a stool at the bar. I started the pot and turned to lean against the counter, observing her as she let her eyes travel around my kitchen. She smiled suddenly and I followed her gaze to find her grinning at the the mug my mom offered me a few years ago for Christmas. 'Eddie' it read in capital light green color. I rolled my eyes and she giggled. She shook her head but didn't comment further, thank God for small favors.

The coffee machine beeped and I turned around to pour coffee in two cups. I added the customary two sugars in mine and a touch of cream in hers. When I turned back to her she had put out the magazine again and was scowling at the skanky cheerleader's picture.

"Bella, this is not going to affect Emmett's image whatsoever. Tomorrow, people will wipe their dog's butt with it," I said coming closer to her and putting her coffee on the bar. She smiled at my turn of phrase and I shrugged. She took her coffee in her hands and smiled down at it.

"Thank you," she said and I nodded my welcome. "I know it won't affect Emmett, I mean I've already called Emmett's lawyer and they assured me that a disclaimer was on its way but I can't help but feel bad for Emmett and Rose," she said, fixing her eyes on mine. And she truly felt bad for them; her eyes held such sadness I almost reach out to pull her in my arms.

"Emmett and Rose are used to it. They chose this life, remember?" I said in a soft tone and she nodded with a sigh.

"I know they did, it doesn't mean it doesn't suck," she added petulantly and I smiled a little at her tone.

"Are you kidding? It sucks for those of have to take care of the mess, in other words, you and me. Rose and Emmett have it easy," I said with a wave of my hand before taking a sip at my coffee. She laughed at my joke and it instantly made me feel good.

"You and me," she said then as if testing the words together.

"Who'd have thought, huh?" I tried to make it sound light but the weight of the words wasn't lost on either one of us.

_August 2009_

I looked over at Rose and Emmett and couldn't help the smug smile that spread across my cheeks. He had a hand on her bulging stomach and was looking down at it with nothing short of reverence and adoration. The baby was due in four months and the future parents were even more inseparable than before. Long gone and forgotten the cheerleader. If memory serves me right she was fired for muckraking shortly after the publication of the disclaimer. Emmett's eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed Bella's hand to bring it to his wife's bump. Bella's eyes grew wide too and she grinned at Rosalie.

I hadn't seen my mom approach but suddenly she was right beside me a hand on my upper arm.

"Hello, mom," I smiled down at her. My mother, just like her sister Esme and her niece Alice, was a tiny person. I got my tall figure from my father and probably from his brother, Carlisle as well. Oh did I forget to mention that I was related to Alice through both of my parents?

"This is spectacular," she said looking around her in awe.

"Thank you," I replied with a cheeky grin and she laughed. "So you ambushed Bella for another Christmas, haven't you?" I asked with a smirk and she grinned at me.

"Oh don't be coy, she'd have been there anyway, wouldn't she?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. I laughed. Yes, she would.

_December 2008_

"Mrs Cullen, the supper was amazing," Bella said passing her arms through the sleeves of her coat that I was holding up for her.

"Bella, dear, It's Elizabeth. There are too many Mrs. Cullen around here," my mother smiled before embracing her. A little surprised but happy nonetheless, Bella returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," she said when they released each other and my mother smiled fondly at her.

"The same goes for me," Sue Withlock, Jasper's mother, added before leaning over and pecking Bella's cheek who smiled gratefully and nodded

"We have to get lunch together soon," Esme put in before engulfing her in one of her famous breath taking hugs.

"Okay, I'll call you?" Bella asked unsure and Esme nodded enthusiastically. I shook my head at my aunt who shrugged with an all too innocent expression on her face.

"You shouldn't call her Bella, she's worst than Alice when she wants to be," I said with a smirk and both Bella and Esme swatted my arms. I chuckled and took my aunt into my arms.

"Call me," she asked and I nodded.

"See you soon, Sue." I said before hugging her.

"Parole, parole," she mumbled with a forgiving smile and I laughed.

"Mom, see you next week," I said giving her a kiss.

"Hu huh, drive safe," she said opening the door for us.

"Will do," I nodded while helping Bella out of the house. I was about to ask my mother if I should bring anything for New Year's eve when Sue's gushing interrupted me.

"Aw would you look at that," she started exchanging a look with my mother and my aunt. They looked up and suddenly my smile fell from my lips. I didn't even have to look up to see what they were all smiling about. I'd watched all day long as couples pecked, kissed and made out in this particular spot. That explained Jasper's advice to get out from the back door.

"Mistletoe," Esme almost squealed and I rolled my eyes. I didn't have to look at Bella either to know that she had become the color of a tomato. Not knowing quite what to do, I settled for glaring at the women behind me.

"Come on, Eddie, it's tradition," Mom said and I felt my cheeks flush. I reluctantly tore my eyes from them to look at Bella. As predicted, she was redder than ever and quite to my dismay she was bitting her bottom lip. She locked her gaze on mine and, bless her, she rolled her eyes. I smiled and nodded before shrugging. It was just a kiss. It didn't have to mean anything. I mean, it's Bella and me and even though my imagination got the better of me sometimes we were only friends and sometimes, barely that. So I leaned forward, she tiptoed and we met in the middle for a quick and soft kiss. We kept our hands to each other and our lips closed. It was sweet and nothing of consequence, or so it would have seemed for anybody looking from the outside. I wasn't on the outside, I was on the inside and my reaction to this seemingly meaningless kiss was nothing short of life-altering. When we parted, I was the first one to open my eyes and my already fast heartbeat almost stopped at the soft expression on her face. Her eyes slowly opened and my heart almost exploded when she grinned at me.

"Merry Christmas, Cullen," she mouthed.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Swan."

_August 2009_

My father came to whisk my mother away after a few seconds and I watched them for a moment as they waltzed joyfully on the dance floor. When I looked back at where the rest of my family was a few seconds ago, I realized that the women had disappeared. I smiled remembering a spring day when something similar had occurred.

_April 2009_

"You think they could have cut that out for at least one day," Emmett complained before downing the rest of his drink. I shook my head and shared a smirk with Jasper.

"Emmett, you should be able to survive a few minutes without her," Jasper said mockingly while patting his shoulder.

"But it's my wedding day. I should be able to spend every fucking minute with my wife," he grumbled, not reacting to Jasper's jibe.

"Oh my god, you're so whipped! Where are those damn paparazzi when we need them?" I asked, looking around. Emmett didn't let that one slide and punched my arm. Hard. "What? I'm just stating the truth. Your wife went to the bathroom and your whining as if she had dumped you."

"I am not whining! I just want to enjoy my wedding day... Non stop." I rolled my eyes and he went back to eying the bathroom door. "And why the hell do they have to go in pack?" he asked turning back to us. Jasper and I just shrugged.

After a few moments of silence on our parts and a lot of starring on Emmett's, the song changed and _Whatever you Like_ by T.I started playing. Weird song for a wedding, I knew, but it's one of Emmett's favorites and it suited the newlyweds. His eyes widened when he recognized the song and he jumped to his feet. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and before we knew it, he had dragged his wife out of there and to the dance floor.

"Unbelievable," Jasper mumbled and I laughed. I was used to Emmett's personality by now. Nothing he did surprised me anymore.

A few seconds later, Alice and Bella emerged from the bathroom and all thoughts of Emmett left my mind as I focused on the angel nearing me. It was hard not to stare, it was hard to pretend she didn't rock my world, it was hard to breathe. I was brought back to reality by a low chuckle and returned my gaze to Jasper. I raised one of my eyebrows in question and he grinned.

"You've got nothing on Emmett," he said lowly as the girls finally reached our table. I wanted to slap the smirk away but I couldn't so I settled for glaring.

"Can you believe this guy?" Alice asked with a huff as she sat down next to her husband.

"Alice, it's Emmett! Why do you look so surprised? It's not like he hasn't done far more outrageous things in the past." Bella said with a small smile as she sat down next to me.

"Still, the ladies' room? That's pushing it," Alice replied with a frown and Bella and I laughed.

"Oh so you didn't tell her about the Victoria's secret incident?" Bella turned her dancing eyes at me and I grinned.

"I haven't had the pleasure, no," I deadpanned and she laughed.

"A couple of months ago, we had to pay the entire staff of a Victoria's secret boutique a considerable amount of money and make them sign a confidentiality contract," Bella said leaning over the table, her eyes full of mirth. Jasper and Alice exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"Emmett and Rose were caught doing the deeds in one of their dressing rooms," I explained with a shake of my head and they burst out laughing.

"No way!" Alice giggled.

"Way! Apparently, one of the baby dolls Rose was trying on was, and here I quote, begging to be ripped off," Bella said and although her tone was still light, the cute scrunch of her nose reminded me of the expression she made when we had the chance to watch a certain video the day after the escapade.

"Ugh! Gross!" Alice grimaced as well.

"My thoughts exactly." I said with a nod and we all laughed. _Use somebody _by Kings of Leon was the next song and I found myself caught in the little gasp and the huge grin coming from Bella.

"She kept it," she murmured to herself. Jasper and Alice must have joined the dancing couples because when I looked at their places across from us, they were empty.

"Who kept what?" I asked, my curiosity almost choking me.

"I gave Rose a list of songs she should play today, you know, just to help. Most of them weren't played but she kept this one," she smiled a little wider.

"Why?" I asked enraptured in the smallest changes on her lovely face.

"Because she knows it's one of my favorite," she answered.

"What are still doing here, then?" I asked getting to my feet and holding my hand out to her. Her smile dropped off her face and she blushed.

"Uh, that's not such a good idea," she said in a small voice and I frowned. "Me, stilettos, dancing, not a good idea at all," she elaborated and I smiled down at her.

"It's all in the leading sweetheart," I said cheekily and she laughed. "Come on," I said taking her hand. I lead her to the dance floor and soon she was in my arms, swaying gently to the music. Her head was laying on my chest while her arms held me close to her body. I could have died then and I would have considered my life complete.

"Did you check the security?" she asked after a few moments and I had to smile.

"Every thing's fine Bella, don't worry. The paparazzi wouldn't find this place if their life depended on it," I assured her.

"Remind me to thank Esme and Carlisle for letting us do the ceremony here," she said with a a frown and I shook my head. Typical Bella, always making sure everybody was content and satisfied. The reception was held in my uncle's secondary residence; Bella's idea.

"You mean for the millionth time?" I asked with a smirk and she blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with being polite... and thorough," she mumbled and I laughed.

"And you're nothing if not thorough and polite."

"I hate you," she declared, her mouth forming a tight line.

"Nah, you don't. Not anymore," I grinned and she rolled her eyes but she blushed and it didn't escape me or my heart.

_August 2009_

"Hey," a soft voice called from behind me and I turned around smiling.

"Good evening, Swan."

"Good evening to you too, Cullen. Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked clasping her hand in front of her.

"Surprisingly, yes. Who'd have thought a charity gala could be this much fun?" I asked and she smiled brightly.

"Well, I happen to know the team who organized this particular gala, so I'm not that surprised," she said with a small smile. My heart started to beat faster.

"Really, now? And who're they?"

"They work for Cullen's Agency. Two bright souls that work fantastically together, despite the odds," she said with a shrug. I nodded.

"I've heard of them. The best of the best, these two," I said with a smile of my own.

"Especially together," she added softly and our gaze locked. She slowly brought her hand to my cheek and her thumb traced my cheekbone sweetly. "I'm sorry Edward," she whispered and I closed my eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Bella. The past is in the past and if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing," I said opening my eyes, trying to convey as much emotions as I could with one look. It was true, I wouldn't change a thing. It took us a little while but if it was the price to pay to get to know this wonderful woman, then I'd gladly pay it.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Not even the time I called you a arrogant ass in front of all the staff?" she asked with a small smile and I had to laugh.

"Especially not that! Do you know you were the first person to call me on my mistakes? It's what I like the most about you," I explained and she blushed. "On second thought, this is what I like most about you," I said touching her cheek with the tip of my fingers.

She shook her head. "Ugh, it only causes me trouble," she complained lowering her eyes to the floor. I put a finger under her chin and brought her glorious eyes back to mine.

"Cause _you_ trouble? I hadn't been able to focus properly on work for the last thirteen months because of that damned blush," I said with a smirk and she giggled.

"You're incorrigible!"

"Eh, I can live with that," I said with a shrug and before reason could interfere I lowered my head to hers and kissed her. Really kissed her. A caress of her lips, a brush of mine, a pull, a taste of tongue and an exchange of sighs. All too soon it was over but I brought her into my arms and as she nuzzled the side of my neck, I felt the sweetest pressure under my ear. She had kissed me, again.

"You don't know what you're in for," she smiled against my neck and I laughed.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," I said with a smile before tightening my arms around her.

A/N: phew!!! 14 pages! I hope you liked them :) Title inspired by Ne-Yo's song.

Please, pretty please, with naked Robert on top, review. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
